Lun Ri
|chinese_title = 轮日妖皇 |name = Lun Ri |name_ref = |chinese_name = 轮日 |aliases = Nine Saint Demon King (九圣妖皇) |afiliation = !Nine Saint Demon Gate--Sect Master#7 |occupation = ! * Sect Master#7 * Demon King#12 |disciple(s) = Li Shuangyan |gender = !Male |age = |status = Alive |era = !7-#103 |race = !Demons--tiger#152 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#7 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#7 |nation = !Old Ox Country#7 |level = !Virtuous Paragon |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 7-Unnamed; Voice only*12-Name revealed |death_appearance = |history = Origin Lun Ri was born during Difficult Dao Era. Legend has it that his origin and true form were extremely formidable. Lun Ri was considered as one of the two biggest prodigies of the Difficult Dao Era alonside with Heavenly Jewel Mortal King. By the end of the Difficult Dao Era he became the Sect Master of the Nine Saint Demon Gate and Li Shuangyan's master. The Sect, led by him, became increasingly powerful and no one within Old Ox Country dared to oppose him. Lun Ri and Heavenly Jewel Mortal King were considered to be the greatest kings of the Grand Middle Territory. Nantian Hao Among Li Shuangyan's many admirers was Nantian Hao from the Southern Heavenly Kingdom. At some point he even came to the Nine Saint Demon Gate to propose, but Lun Ri used the excuse that Li Shuangyan was the descendant of the Gate to refuse him. Meeting Li Qiye He was disappointed to hear that the Prime Disciple of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect is a mere mortal, and considered it as a sign of complete decline of the 's Imperial Lineage. When Tetra-War Stone Protectors killed Protector Hua, and defeated Grand Protector Yu He and Elder Yun, Lun Ri stopped Elder Yun from the use of more powerful attack, and revealed that the Tetra-War Stone Protectors are Heavenly Guardians of the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Lun Ri then politely asked Li Qiye for a chat in the Sky Chamber, and the first thing he wanted to know was how Li Qiye was able to control Tetra-War Stone Protectors, since they never moved before. But Li Qiye pretended that there was no secret and he just gossiped with them. He then demanded to perform a blood rite with Tetra-War Stone Protectors, and while Lun Ri and the Elders were unhappy, they had no choice and therefore allowed him to do so. Lun Ri then asked him to try to open the Saint Cavern and Li Qiye agreed with one condition: he would take away one item from the Saint Cavern. Next day Li Qiye opened the Saint Cavern and took away unremarkable ancient box. Three days later, Demon King Lun Ri invited Li Qiye to join the Nine Saint Demon Gate, but he refused. Li Qiye then met Li Shuangyan and blatantly said that she doesn't have the qualifications to be his wife, but the position of sword-maid is available. Naturally, it enraged Li Shuangyan and Gate's Elders. However, Elder Jian and Demon King Lun Ri believed that Li Qiye is not an ordinary person, so they urged Li Shuangyan to reluctantly agree with his offer. Four months later Li Shuangyan was sent to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect to stay with Li Qiye and learn as much as she can from him. Around eight months later Li Shuangyan sent a message to Demon King Lun Ri telling him that Li Qiye required an alchemist to refine a King Physique Paste. Lun Ri sent Grandpa Sheng - the Nine Saint Demon Gate's strongest alchemist. Supporting Li Qiye Around a year later one of the Nine Saint Demon Gate's four Heavenly Guardians suddenly raised a hand and it stretched across the heaven to unknown destination. The Gate's disciples reported it to Demon King Lun Ri. Soon, he also received news about a giant stone hand that appeared above the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect out of nowhere and destroyed Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will that tried to kill Li Qiye. Lun Ri put two and two together and gathered the Gate's elders to announce these news. The elders easily deduced that it was Li Qiye who activated the Heavenly Guardians. They were flabbergasted by Heavenly Guardians' might. The Nine Saint Demon Gate and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect were situated in different parts of Grand Middle Territory, but Heavenly Guardian easily crossed such a vast distance and destroyed Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will with just one hand. The elders finally realized just how powerful the Heavenly Guardians were. Demon King Lun Ri decided to support Li Qiye and mediate the situation between the Heavenly God Sect and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Some elders opposed his decision, because their intervention can lead to a war between the Nine Saint Demon Gate and the Heavenly God Sect. Demon King Lun Ri, however, dismissed their worries and said that the Heavenly God Sect and their Heavenly Jewel Kingdom were still too young and weak to talk with the Nine Saint Demon Gate as equals. Even though the Heavenly God Sect has its extremely powerful ancestor, he was already one foot in the grave. The Nine Saint Demon Gate, on the other hand, had their Heavenly Guardians and only Li Qiye can control them. So, by supporting Li Qiye, the Nine Saint Demon Gate would safeguard its future. Eventually the elders agreed and Demon King Lun Ri personally lead a delegation to the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. Lun Ri and Heavenly Jewel Mortal King talked behind the closed doors and in the end Heavenly Jewel Kingdom announced that conflict between War Noble Lie, Dong Shenglong and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect was a personal matter, unrelated to the Kingdom's relationships with the Sect. Underworld Boats When the Underworld Boats reappear, he asks Li Qiye to act as his representative and send one of the War God Temple's ancestors onto an Underworld Boat. He uses his own life as collateral for the War God Temple, showing how much faith he has in Li Qiye's enigmatic abilities. |description = |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = |techniques = |items = }}